


Corporal's Massage *Lemon*

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123





	Corporal's Massage *Lemon*

You took a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves as you rode back to the walls. Another expedition, resulting once more in more soldiers dead than the titans. You couldn't bother to think about it now as your eyes followed the movements of a certain Corporal. You frowned as you watched him roll his shoulders a bit, wincing slightly before putting on that normal bored expression he always wore. But that didn't get past you. 

 

Even when you were young, you could always read a person's emotions, no matter how they tried to hide it. It started when you were five, after your embarrassment of a father got too wasted, falling off the wall. Not only was it embarrassing, but it hurt your mother greatly. She tried smiling for your sake, but you knew, and you gave her as much comfort a little girl could give. So finally you grew up, became a soldier and joined the Survey Corps, hoping to cover your father's embarrassing death. You cut down titans without breaking a sweat, your skills only second to the short Corporal himself, boosting you up to a Squad Leader pretty quickly. 

 

So here you were, riding back to the walls after another long expedition. You'd been watching the Corporal for quite some time now, noticing how he winced whenever he moved a certain way. Being deemed Humanity's Strongest soldier probably put quite the load on his shoulders, but that didn't change one simple fact. He was human. And every human needed a break once in a while. So you decided to help Humanity's Strongest relieve some of that stress. 

 

No matter what it takes. 

 

~~~Time Skip to the Castle ~~~ 

 

You smiled softly as you continued petting your beloved horse. The two of you had bonded the minute you joined the Survey Corps. Glancing over, that smile turned into a frown as you watched a certain person stretch, wincing as he did so. Giving your horse one last pet, you made your way over to the short Corporal. 

"Oi." You called, gaining his attention as he turned to face you, that same emotionless expression plastered on both your faces. "Is there something you need with me Squad Leader (Last Name)?" He asked, causing you to roll your eyes at the formalities. You crossed your arms over your chest, "Yes, there is. I'll be expecting you in my room tonight after dinner." You said calmly. Levi raised an eyebrow as he glared at you. "Are you trying to order me around (Name)?" He asked, causing you to shrug. "I guess so. Because if you don't come on your own, I'll just have to come find you. See you tonight, Corporal." You walked off, not even giving him a chance to respond. Levi's eyes couldn't help but scan your figure from behind, a small smirk forming on his face before disappearing rather quickly. He hated you and your attitude when you first joined the Corps, but now he couldn't get enough of you. He'd still have to punish you later for trying to order him around though. 

 

~~~~ Time Skip to Dinner ~~~~ 

 

Levi casually sipped his tea, trying to maintain that stoic look of his despite the numerous thoughts buzzing about in his head. Just what the hell did you want with him? His thoughts were interrupted by the laughter that filled the room, causing him to turn his attention to what the commotion was about. He was slightly amused to see you with one of your feet on a young cadet's head, pushing his face further into his tray. The young cadet, Jean was his name, thought he could try to woo you with his terrifically awful pick up lines. After awhile you got fed up, deciding to shove his food down his throat the best way you knew how. After growing tired of holding him there, you moved your foot allowing him to sit up. You closed your eyes and let out a sigh, meeting the gaze of the Corporal once you opened them. You nodded slightly before leaving the mess hall, heading to your room to..prepare. 

 

Once dinner finished up, Levi was on his way to your room, curiosity eating away at him. Just what did you need to see him for? Did you need a favor, or maybe had something to tell him? Something rather important or private perhaps? He let out a sigh, stopping once he reached your door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, not bothering to knock. Closing the door behind him, his eyes scanned the room, slightly shocked to see you weren't at your desk. Instead, lit candles sat on top of your desk, lighting up the room, a sweet lavender scent filling the air. Levi raised an eyebrow at the red and purple flower petals which made a path from the door to your bedroom. Slightly curious, he followed the path and pushed open the door, not exactly expecting what he saw. 

 

There you were, sitting on your bed in nothing but a silk (f/c) nightgown which stopped mid thigh, a silk (f/c) robe to match. They were a gift from your mother, and possibly the best gift you'd ever gotten. You were more occupied with the small bottle in your hand, not even noticing Levi until he cleared his throat. You finally looked up, setting the small bottle down on the bed as you stood up. "So you decided to come. Good. I didn't feel like finding you." You stated, a small smile forming on your face. "(Name), what the hell is all this?" Levi asked, noticing more candles on your dresser. "Simple. I've noticed you looking a little..tense lately, so I decided to help you out. How would you like a massage, Corporal?" You asked, walking closer to the dumbfounded man. Levi was at a loss for words. No one had ever offered something like this to him before. So letting out a sigh, he made up his mind. "Fine." 

 

Your smile widened a bit, happy that he accepted your offer. "Wonderful. Shirt off, please." Levi raised an eyebrow as you walked past him, shrugging it off, he started to pull off his jacket. Meanwhile, you went to lock the door, not wanting anyone to interrupt. You wanted Levi as relaxed as possible, and you had to concentrate on massaging. As you walked back into your bedroom, your eyes widened slightly at what you saw. Levi was lying on his stomach on your bed, but you could see his back perfectly. Those years of working with maneuver gear did quite the job on him. You desperately forced the blush that threatened to spread across your face back down, shaking your head as you made your way over to the bed. "Comfortable?" You asked, only earning a grunt and a slight nod in response. Rolling your eyes, you sat yourself down nicely, right on his butt. 

 

Levi whipped his head around from the sudden weight on him, glaring at you. "What? I have to be comfortable too, ya know. Besides, I can work better like this." You said, tilting your head with a small smile. Levi just rolled his eyes, resting his head back down on the pillow. "You better be good brat." He muttered, causing you to smirk. "I'm not a brat. Nice ass by the way." You teased, getting a low growl in response. Ignoring the obvious noise of anger, you picked up the small bottle from before, opening it and pouring oil into your hands. Slowly rubbing your hands together, you began the massage. You started up by the shoulders, slowly working your way down, applying pressure to more tense spots. Your eyes widened in shock as you made it down to his lower back, a terrible knot sitting there. Adding more oil to your hands, you went to work on his lower back, pushing down with extra strength to relieve all that tension. You couldn't help but giggle at the deep groan you heard from the man. "Guess I'm doing a good job?" You asked, a soft smile is on your face. Levi could only let out another groan, enjoying the massage too much to speak. He knew he said you better be good, but damn. 

 

The smile on your face disappeared as you added a bit more pressure, the knot melting away completely. "Oi, Levi, when was the last time you released?" You asked, a bit too relaxed for such a question. You stopped your hands as Levi whipped his head around at breakneck speed, glaring at you with wide eyes. "What kind of fucking question is that?!" You rolled your eyes, staring at him with a frown. "First of all don't turn around like that, you'll snap your own neck." You started massaging his lower back once more, chuckling as his eye twitched slightly before he laid down again. The question might've thrown him off, but your hands were magical. "Second of all, I plan on having you release as much stress as possible, by any means necessary. So just answer the question." Levi scowled as you continued massaging his back, annoyed by the ridiculous question. "I don't know." He mumbled, not wanting to discuss it anymore. "Hmph, that's too bad." You stopped massaging, grabbing a towel you had on the bed to clean the oil off your hands. You carefully moved yourself off of the rather plump seat you were resting on, allowing Levi to sit up fully. He gave a long stretch, relieved that he felt no pain. He turned to you, that scowl unmoving on his features. "What?" You said, frowning. "It was a simple question. Or are you embarrassed by such things Corporal?" You asked, a smirk on your face. His scowl deepened as he glared at you. "You're annoying, you know that right." He said, letting out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. Your eyes scanned his body as a small blush dusted your cheeks. You always found him somewhat attractive but damn, this is more than you expected. "Would you like to release Corporal." You said, eyes locked onto his abs. 

 

Levi's hand stopped short as he gripped his hair tightly, staring at you as if you'd just grown another head. "What the hell are you asking me that for?!" You snapped out of your daze, your eyes connecting with his as you wore that stoic expression once more. "I said I want you to release as much stress as possible didn't I? So do you want to or not?" Levi just stared at you, not exactly sure what to say. Well he knew what he WANTED to say, but he just couldn't believe what was happening. He sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine." He mumbled, causing you to sigh. He could be quite difficult. "Alright. I'll do my best." You said, slowly removing your robe. Levi's eyes wandered over every inch of your body, causing him to pinch his nose even more. 

 

You placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back onto the bed. You couldn't resist the urge to slowly run your hands over his chest, down to his abs, Levi trying his hardest to suppress a shudder. "Just relax Corporal." You said softly, purposely using his title instead of using his name. You started to undo his pants, a small blush spreading across your face as you tried to ignore the rather noticeable bulge. You turned bright red as your eyes met Levi's throbbing member, not expecting someone so small to have something so, well, completely different. Levi smirked at the look on your face, "I can't release with you just staring, (Name)." He said, making you frown. "I'm not s-staring!" You protested, your blush worsening. You shuddered as a chill ran down your spine, caused from that deep, sexy chuckle you heard. Taking in a shaky breath, you ran your fingers over his length. A small smirk spread across your face as you teasingly ran your fingers up and down his twitching member, causing the man to tremble beneath you. "Damn it (Name), quit teasing!" He hissed out through clenched teeth, making you chuckle. "Yes sir. Whatever you say." You said, your tone taking a seductive turn. 

 

You gave the tip a small lick before taking it into your mouth, sucking on it gently. After teasing the head, you slowly took more and more of his throbbing length into your mouth, earning a drawn out groan from the man. You started out slow, picking up the pace once you were used to it, using your hand to pleasure what wouldn't fit in your mouth. Levi's breathing was erratic, low moans and groans escaping him. You winced slightly as he gripped your hair rather tightly, though you ignored the pain, continuing to give the man pleasure. Your eyes widened in shock as the thick liquid filled your mouth, unable to move as Levi held your head in place. Once Levi removed his hand, you slowly pulled away, covering your mouth as you tried to figure out what to do with it. You moved your hand, only to feel a much stronger one clamped over it. You stared at Levi wide eyed, his eyes clouded with lust. "Swallow it. Now." He demanded, still somewhat out of breath. You rolled your eyes before swallowing down the thick liquid, shuddering as it went down. Levi moved his hand, a sexy smirk plastered on his face. "That's a good girl. How about a nice reward." He said, not waiting for a response before his lips captured yours. You didn't protest, wrapping your arms around his neck, running a hand through his hair. 

 

Levi licked your lower lip, asking for entrance which you quickly allowed. You moaned into the kiss, allowing him to explore his new territory. You pulled away for air, panting heavily with your face flushed completely red. Levi instantly attacked your neck with kisses, his hands running down your sides. You moaned quite loudly as he attacked your sweet spot, leaving a large mark there as you tried to slow your breathing. After leaving a few more marks you wouldn't be able to cover up, Levi laid you down on the bed, tugging at your nightgown before pulling it off. "My my (Name), nothing underneath? How naughty." He smirked, causing your face to get even redder, if that was even possible. "You were expecting this weren't you (Name)? What if someone else came in?" He asked, lightly cupping your breasts. "I t-told everyone not to d-disturb m-me." You sputtered out, moaning as he continued toying with your breasts, squeezing a bit rougher. "Tch, still too risky. Only I'm allowed to see you this way. I'll have to punish you for being so careless, (Name)." You let out a whine, trembling under his lust filled gaze. You moaned out as he pinched your nipples, rolling and squeezing them between his fingers. 

 

Levi attacked your breast with his mouth, making you arch into him, craving more. While using his mouth and one of his hands to toy with your breasts, you were too distracted to notice his other hand creeping down to your drenched core. You yelped at the sudden contact, moaning out as he teased your clit, painfully slow. Levi stopped toying with your breasts, focusing his attention on your soaked womanhood. "This wet already I see. I've hardly even touched you (Name)." He teased, making you squirm in embarrassment. "T-That's because, w-well.." "Because you're craving my dick so badly you can hardly control yourself?" He asked, smirking as your body shuddered in pleasure. "I'm afraid you won't get it quite yet, your punishment is only beginning." You pouted as you squirmed around, unable to stand anymore. Levi's smirk grew as he lightly brushed his fingers over your heat, retracting his hand when you tried bucking into him. "Not yet, (Name)." He said slyly, moving his head between your legs as he kissed your inner thigh. You bit your bottom lip, trying not to moan as he placed kisses on your inner thighs, moving higher and higher but never touching the spot that you wanted him to. "Levi~.." You whined, trembling with anticipation. Levi moved closer to your core, nearly driving you crazy as you could feel his breath against your heat. 

 

Finally, he took his fingers and spread open your folds, plunging his tongue into your core. You moaned out rather loudly, instantly gripping his hair, pulling him closer. Levi smirked at your moans, flicking your clit with his tongue before gently sucking on the small bud. Your moans were bordering screams as he continued sucking on your clit, sliding one finger into your dripping wet core. After the first finger he slid in another, and then another, moving all three fingers in a painfully slow manner. He sped up the pace a bit, a knot suddenly forming in your stomach. Just when the knot was ready to snap, the pleasure was gone as Levi pulled away, causing you to whine in disappointment. "Levi~! No fair!" You said, frowning. "I'm afraid you won't be getting your release right now (Name)." He said, that smirk never leaving his face. You were about to protest but you were cut off as he pushed the tip of his member against your wet core. "Seems like you're prepped enough." He said, though he didn't make one move to enter you. You frowned until you had an idea, a large smirk on your face. 

 

Using the last bit of remaining strength you had, you flipped him over onto his back. "My deepest apologies, Corporal." You said, giggling at his shocked expression. "But I can't wait any longer." You took in a shaky breath, carefully lowering yourself down onto his stiff member, letting out a moan. Levi let out a grunt once he was fully sheathed inside you, running his hands down your thighs. You trembled under his touch, trying to adjust to the new position. You slowly rocked your hips, a soft moan escaping you as pleasure swept through your body. You yelped as you were suddenly flipped over once more, a blush spreading across your face as your eyes met Levi's lust filled ones. "I hope you weren't expecting to stay in control, (Name)." He said, giving a rather sharp thrust, making your breath hitch. "But I do hope you're ready, I can't hold back anymore." Your blush worsened as you questioned yourself on what wild beast you just unleashed. 

 

You let out a small squeak as he captured your lips in a heated kiss, swallowing your moans as he began thrusting into you at a rapid pace. You wrapped your arms around his neck, running your fingers through his hair as his speed picked up even more. You both broke away for air, Levi attacking your neck once more as you gripped his hair tightly. Your back arched as he slammed into your sweet spot, a sly smirk forming on his face as you moaned his name loudly. All you could see were stars as he pounded into your sweet spot relentlessly, your brain turning to mush as you could no longer think. You felt the knot forming in your stomach once more, your moans turning into screams as you neared your climax. Desperately trying to hold back your moans so Levi wouldn't notice, it didn't matter as he felt you tightening around him. His pace slowed as he leaned close to your ear, "let's make sure we have one thing clear, (Name)." He whispered, making you shudder at his tone. "The only person allowed to have these little massage sessions is me, do you understand?" You could only nod, completely out of it as the knot in your stomach was begging to be released. "That's not an answer (Name)." He growled, his thrusts still slow but rough as he slammed into your sweet spot. "I'll ask again. Do. You. Understand?" He asked, making you whine as the knot only grew tighter. "Y-Yes.." You said quietly, trying to regain your senses. "Didn't quite catch that (Name), you're gonna have to do better than that." He said, his thrusts picking up the pace a bit. "Y-Yes I u-understand." You said a bit louder, moaning as his thrusts turned to a inhuman speed. "Still not good enough (Name)." He growled out, grabbing your hands and pinning them next to your head. His eyes locked onto yours as he leaned in close, your faces mere centimeters apart. "Last time. Do. You. Understand. Me." He said, that seductive tone of his voice sending chills down your spine. His pace nearly driving you insane, you couldn't contain the moans coming out of your mouth. "Y-Yes..! Yes yes YES!!" You screamed out, that knot finally snapping as your orgasm racked your entire body. Levi grunted as he picked up the pace even more before fully slamming himself into you, letting out a strangled moan as he came. 

 

Levi slowly slid out of you, laying down next to you as you both tried to catch your breath. You scooted closer to him and he pulled you into a hug, planting a kiss on your cheek. "So..we're together now right?" You asked, making him roll his eyes. "Yes you idiot." He said, making you smile. "Love you too." You said, giggling. "Oh, and Levi? How do you feel?" You asked, resting your head on his shoulder. "Like I needed that release." He said, a small blush spreading across your face. "Thank you, (Name)." He said, making your heart flutter as he smiled at you. "Anytime, Corporal." You said quietly, closing your eyes as you started to fall asleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"Oi, (Name)." You hummed in response, already starting to fall asleep. "I still have to punish you for trying to order me around, you know." He said, that seductive tone in his voice once more. Your eyes flew open in shock, gazing directly into his steely blue eyes, which were clouded with lust. You whimpered softly as the candles on your dresser suddenly went out. 

 

Lè End~


End file.
